


ley lines [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Amnesia, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Tharkay makes it to Peking intact with the news of Napoleon’s imminent invasion of Russia. Which would be all well and good, except that Laurence isn’t very intact himself.Story written by malfaisant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ley lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527297) by [malfaisant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfaisant/pseuds/malfaisant). 



> So, this was an experiment to see if I could create quality longer podfic doing only cold reading, with no rehearsals or re-records allowed. It is...probably not an experiment I will repeat. But since this is one of my favorite Temeraire stories, and I likely would not have had time to podfic it otherwise, it was a worthwhile experiment all the same.

Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

1 hours, 40 minutes, 38 seconds

**Music:**

"Daha" by Higuchi Taizan, and "Chevy Chase" by Jerry Bryant and Starboard Mess, from Roast Beef of Old England. Mix by [Amemait](http://amemait.tumblr.com)

**Sound Effects:**

[Dinosaur Loud Roar 2](http://freesound.org/people/CGEffex/sounds/89550/) by CGEffex

[Roar](http://freesound.org/people/CGEffex/sounds/98337/) by CGEffex

[Dinosaur/Dragon Roar](http://freesound.org/people/Groadr/sounds/253473/) by Groadr

[Dino Hiss Dragon Roar](http://freesound.org/people/syrvive/sounds/320345/) by syrvive

**Streaming:**

Chapter 1 (20 minutes, 33 seconds):

Chapter 2 (17 minutes, 11 seconds):

Chapter 3 (15 minutes, 14 seconds):

Chapter 4 (17 minutes, 01 seconds):

Chapter 5 (31 minutes, 4 seconds):

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Chapter 1 (MP3, 19 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Temeraire/Ley%20Lines/Ley%20Lines%20by%20Malfaisant,%20Chapter%201.mp3)

[Chapter 2 (MP3, 24 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Temeraire/Ley%20Lines/Ley%20Lines%20by%20Malfaisant,%20Chapter%202.mp3)

[Chapter 3 (MP3, 21 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Temeraire/Ley%20Lines/Ley%20Lines%20by%20Malfaisant,%20Chapter%203.mp3)

[Chapter 4 (MP3, 23 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Temeraire/Ley%20Lines/Ley%20Lines%20by%20Malfaisant,%20Chapter%204.mp3)

[Chapter 5 (MP3, 43 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Temeraire/Ley%20Lines/Ley%20Lines%20by%20Malfaisant,%20Chapter%205.mp3)


End file.
